Data networks are increasingly employed by users to perform a variety of tasks formerly performed in person. For example, a user may purchase an item from a network-based retailer using his or her computing device. In yet another example, the user may employ a banking service to check account balances, pay bills, schedule transfers, and the like. In this manner, providers of network-based services may conduct a number of pre- and post-sale contacts with the users (i.e., their customers).
In order to help the users employ these services, many network-based retailers have provided service agents that may be contacted by telephone to assist users. Systems, such as call centers, have been further developed as centralized, scalable mechanisms to handle the volume of user calls received.
With these call centers in place, it is desirable to the network-based retailers that their service agents provide good service to users. To that end, improved mechanisms for assessing the quality of calls between users and service agents (e.g., user satisfaction with a call) are desired to determine to quantify the performance of service agents.